Matchmaker
by Emiko Alluriana
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo loves to play matchmaker. They always know what to do when they are playing the game. But what happens when Sakura and Syoaran make them the game? Will they know what to do? Read and find out! Ooc I know second fanfic of mine!


**Matchmaker**

**Chapter one **

**The plan **

Sakura and Syoaran were eating lunch under a sakura tree in the school lunch. The sakura blossoms kept falling everytime the wind blew. Sakura and Syoaran were having a peaceful time when they saw Eriol and Tomoyo playing tricks again.Syoaran then sighs and looks at Sakura. "Sakura" He began. "We are now in high school and Tomoyo still play matchmaker with Eriol." "Syoaran-kun!" Sakura began " If they didnt play match maker who knows where you and me would be. If Eriol didn't push you to confess what would u have done? You could still be trying to say 'I love you' to me. What about Chiharu and Yamazaki? If it wernt for them what would have happened? How about Meling and Ryu? They are such a cute couple right?! We should be grateful for them. All the cutest couples now wouldn't be here if it wenrt for them" Sakura then looked at Syoaran waiting for a reply. "Your right Sakura." He said. He couldnt imagine how it would be without the two always playing matchmaker.

"Hey Sakura! Why dont we do something for them? They look like a cute couple right? Why don't we play matchmaker and try matching those two up? I bet every one would agree!!" Syaoran said with a smile after eating their lunch.

" I don't know Syoaran. You know how much Tomoyo hates going out on dates. They are just good friends.How do you know if they even like each other? It seems fun but.." Sakura gets cut off by her boyfriend.

"SAKURA!!! We are just going to try matching them up thats all. Come on. As you just said it seems fun. We are just trying to do somthing in return."

"Fine Syoaran but im not going to start this. You can get everyone but dont count me in." Sakura said truning her back then pouting. 'Im going to get in big trouble by Tomoyo if she knows' Sakura then sighs.

-----------------Scene Change----------------

"OK. Does every one know what to do?" Syoaran asks to Meling, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Ryu, Noako, Rika and Yuki.

" Hai" Every one says to Syoaran. Every one there were very grateful to both Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo got Chiharu with Yamazaki, Meling with Ryu, and Noako with Yuki. Rika well she was just a very good best friend. When everyone was about to leave the room Sakura came in.

"Sakura!!" Everyone said simutaniously "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you all must know i came here to join you guys in operation matchmaker" Sakura then give Syoaran a hug. " You guys are right. Eriol and Tomoyo do look cute as a couple. You guys can count me in!!" She said jumping up to tell every one good luck.

"Yay!!!" Everyone cries.

----------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter One----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go Chapter one of Matchmaker. Hope you like it. I don't own anything except the plot of the story. Unless you count that i have every book and every episodes in dvd then yes i do. Anyways thanks for reading!!!! I know its ooc and not enough discription srry but still yeah.If you hate then dont read or review!!!! im sick of thouse things!!!! I'll get more into the character discription and the scene diccription later but for now thanks for reading!

** NOTE TO FLAMERS OR REVIEWERS:** I do not care of what you people think of my stories or how much you dislike them. If you really do have a life dont you have anything better to do then to throw 'flames' at people. This site has many rules and regulations but this site are for readers and writers of anime. Everyone is obligated to expressing themselves in their own way. Most people in this site are people that want to share their stories and idea's to people. If you are to throw flames, at least do it in a nice way so that people can understand it better and dont feel as if they should stop the way the write or just vanish in thin air. I am saying this because of what had happened to a dear close cousin of mine that commited suicide because of negative outlooks . She had a lot of insecuraties and she got to the point to where she couldn't take it anymore. RIP Darell Parque. This note to reveiwers and flamers will be on every chapter of every story that i write. Sorry for the inconvinience.


End file.
